


Four Times Indy and Marion Didn't Fall through a Portal and One Time They Did

by cofax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Indiana Jones Series, Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers, Primeval, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 5things, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Rthstewart, More Joy Day 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Indy and Marion Didn't Fall through a Portal and One Time They Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



1\. Not long after Marion married Colin, they took a small house in Finchley. She lived there for about eighteen months, until Colin was invalided out for sinusitis, and they moved to Yorkshire to be closer to his parents. She had tea with Helen Pevensie several times, and met Susan twice, but never had any idea that there was anything at all special about the family.

2\. Indy bumped into the African woman on a dig in Guatemala. He was knee-deep in the dirt, desperate to get the enormous pot out of the ground before the light failed, and someone called his name. As he looked around, he saw a dark-skinned woman in a complicated turban step down into the dig and pick something up; when he turned back, she was gone. 

3\. Marion's bar attracted all types, partly because it was her bar (and she knew far more people in New York than Indy believed possible after so many years overseas); and partly because Marion knew how to make cocktails that would lift your hat off your head and spin it around three times. For three weeks in 1940, a pale British fellow with one of those absurd monocles came every day at 4:30 in the afternoon. He claimed it was for Marion's hand with a shaker, but Indy knew better, once he saw who the man was drinking with.

4\. Indy had a dig in northern Mexico after they got married: they ditched Ox and Mutt, and spent three months living in a tent. The second week, one of the shovel-bums went missing and was found dead, and strangely pale, half a mile away. Indy would have shut the project down, but Marion bumped into a young girl the next evening, just as the moon was rising, and came back to the tent with a strangely exultant look on her face. When Indy asked what she'd seen, she wouldn't tell him--but she also wouldn't let him leave, either. There was no more trouble after that.

5\. The sparkly hole (Indy couldn't come up with a better name for it) appeared in their back yard six weeks after Mutt (finally!) moved to Berkeley. Once the archaeopteryx started eating the tomatoes, Marion knew there would be no way she could keep Indy from exploring. So she shrugged, and grinning, went to find her hat, and her gun.


End file.
